What Happens In Space Stays in Space
by Dread Pirate Vane
Summary: Donald, Goofy, and Sora stop on a deserted planet to look for the King. What they find there leaves Sora bruised and brokenmaybe forever. Warning: tentacle rape.


Title: What Happens in Space Stays in Space

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: tentacle rape

Disclaimer: All Kingdom hearts and Disney characters are property of Disney and Squaresoft. I think. They sure ain't mine. Characters are used without permission. I am not profiting from this story.

Notes: according to string theory, this really happened.

--------------------------------------

Space was big. Really big. Evidently space was also densely populated with Lovcraftian horrors. Sora's mind was currently being blown at just how big space really was. He stood with his face pressed against the window of the gummi ship, watching planets and whales and things without faces moving past them.

"Get away from the window, Sora." Donald ordered from the cockpit. "We're almost there." Sora dropped into his seat and buckled himself in. The planet they were about to land on had appeared on the radar a few hours ago. It was small and out of the way-the perfect place to hide an unwanted mouse king. At least, that was Donald and Goofy's theory.

The ship landed on a barren stretch of grey dirt. Everything here was a shade of murky grey-even the sky was the color of concrete.

"Heartless musta been here." Goofy stated the obvious. "but it looks like they've cleared through. The planets small, so why don't we just split up and go searchin'? Shouldn't take more'n a hour or two."

Sora and Donald agreed to the plan. Donald and Goofy set off to the west, Sora to the east. There didn't seem to be much to the planetoid-some grey dirt, some grey rocks, a couple broken grey sticks. Everything was so generic looking, Sora almost didn't notice the windowless cement factory looming on the horizon. He dashed up towards it, only to find the building was just a dismal ruin. He was about to leave and continue exploring when he noticed something bright green huddled in a corner of the collapsing building. The keyblade warrior trotted over to inspect the green thing.

The 'green thing' looked to be some kind of vine. Sora knelt down and prodded it with the end of the keyblade. The vine twitched in response. It seemed to awaken. It stretched and curled in whatever was the botanical equivalent of a yawn.

"You're kinda cute." Sora told the plant, setting aside the keyblade to poke at it with his bare hand. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Sora noticed that the plant was partially covered with rubble. "You're stuck. here let me help." He began pushing away broken cement blocks, and soon the plant was free enough to move on its own.

In response the plant squirmed itself up from the last bit of wreckage covering it, cement blocks shifted to reveal an enormous mass of thick vines. There were more vines than Sora could count, each one twitching and writhing like a thick, epileptic snake. One of the vines reached out and grabbed the discarded keyblade. It was at that moment Sora realized something was about to go very, very wrong. He lunged for his blade, but was caught in a sudden tangle of thick tendrils. He felt vines ripping away his clothing, exposing his scrawny body to the cold air.

Suddenly there were vines all over him. Vines wrapped around his wrists and ankles, vines sliding along his neck and collar bone, vines stroking his hair, vines rubbing the inside of his thigh. He screamed and tried to twist away, but was held fast. The vines holding onto his arms and legs felt as if they would crush his bones. He was being lifted high above the ground. Now even if he escaped the vine's grasp, he'd surely break his legs when he hit the earth.

'I'm going to die.' Sora thought. 'I'm going to die on this nameless grey planet, without ever seeing Kairi, and without ever telling Riku that I loved him. I'm going to die.' Panic seized him. His struggling became more violent. Now he didn't care if he broke his legs falling to the ground. Anything was better than being devoured by this plant. Only, the pain he expected didn't come. In fact, the plant held perfectly still until Sora's struggling ceased. It was only when Sora was calm and still that the vines uncurled slender creepers to fan out along his chest. The tips of them brushed against his nipples, and Sora whimpered despite himself. The creepers arched foreword to curl around the tiny rosebuds of flesh. They tightened then released, then tightened again, not unlike a lover suckling. Sora did his best not to arch up into the touch. Still he couldn't help but react, especially when he felt another vine slide down his back, between his asscheeks, and up the length of his cock. Sora didn't remember becoming aroused, but now the slimy vine had wrapped itself three times around his erection and began pumping him.

The vines wrapped around Sora's thighs forced his legs open. A third vine emerged from the tangle, this one nudging impatiently against his ass.

The boy's eyes widened as he tried to comprehend exactly what was going on. The vine was covered in some sticky fluid, the same sticky fluid the whole plant seemed to be excreting. The vine was writhing and pressing into him, trying to force itself into Sora's body.

Sora tightened and renewed his efforts to escape, but knew it was useless. The vine sprayed something thick and warm against him, forcing the liquid into Sora's body. The vine squirmed and pressed and finally succeeded in shoving its thick head into Sora's helpless body.

Sora could feel his face wet with tears he didn't remember crying. Even with the lubricant the plant kept producing, the pain was unbearable. He felt his body go limp. He surrendered to the invader. The vines moved him like a puppet, forcing his hips to move in rhythm with the vine slowly and deliberately fucking his ass.

For the first time, the thick vine working inside him rasped against his prostate. Fire shot through Sora's veins. Now the vines didn't have to force him to move-he thrust back of his own free will. He could hear himself crying out, but couldn't discern if it was from pleasure or pain. It didn't matter anymore-the two were so mixed Sora couldn't tell one sensation from the next. The vine slammed into him harder and faster with each cry, each time dragging across that sensitive spot inside him.

He thrust back as hard as he could, taking in more of the vine each time. His cock twitched madly, and an obliging vine wrapped once more around it and resumed pumping. But that really wasn't necessary-the slightest touch had been enough to send Sora screaming over the edge.

A strange sense of relief washed over him as he felt his cum splatter on his stomach and chest, mingling with the sticky fluid already there. He hung limp in the monster's grasp, too drained from his orgasm to even move. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he was still afraid. Not just afraid, but truly terrified.

A new vine brushed his lips, and Sora opened his mouth willingly. The vine filled his mouth with nectar, a mix of water and nutrients, everything his body would need to survive. Then he was being lowered to the ground, still wrapped in the vines. Only the vines didn't seem so much like a monster now. It was a little bit like being wrapped in the arms of a stronger man, someone like Leon or Cid or even a grown up Riku. He drifted into a state of half sleep, content with that idea. He knew it was only a short rest-the vine was still inside him, still twitching a little. It wanted more, more than Sora would ever be able to give. He drifted off to sleep, covered in dried cum and nectar.

And that was how Donald and Goofy found him, half an hour later. He was still unconscious when they untangled him and began carrying back to the gummi ship. Donald had done what he could to heal the boy's mangled body, but it was apparent he would need more than that. Back on the ship they set a course for Traverse Town, somewhere they knew would be safe and free of tentacle monsters.

Sora awoke in the cabin of the gummi ship, a blanket draped over him. Goofy had washed him off and was in the process of setting his broken wrist. "How ya feeling?" The dog asked in a concerned tone.

It took a few minutes for Sora to find his voice. When he spoke it was barely above a whisper.

"please don't tell anyone."


End file.
